1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital signal processor and more particularly to a digital signal processor that converts analog information into digital information and stores the digital information for subsequent pulse modulation serial data transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the difficulties in prior art digital signal processors is that they have been rather complex and of relatively large size. This has been especially disadvantages in situations where the processor must be airborne and be built into a relatively small package. This present invention has overcome these difficulties by providing a digital signal processor that performs both storage and control functions and is reliable, compact and is light in weight.